


Ticking Away

by orphan_account



Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea wants what the society will not let her have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Away

Her eyes ended up on her dress. Her hands nervously wrapped around the silken fabric, causing the dress to cover with wrinkles (not that she noticed or cared).

Lea's hands moved from her dress to her bracelet.

A nervous knot was in her stomach, and she could not bring herself to touch most of the food in front of her. She somehow managed a few bites of cake, though she herself could not understand how.

Time was ticking away; soon enough, she would be matched.

She should have been a single, should have chosen that path. Now that she thought about it, it was the easier path, the better path.

But it would never be the right path. The Society would never let her have the path right for her.

Either way, things would not turn out the way that they were supposed to.

There was no turning back.

Images flickered through her mind, images of the girls that had captured her thoughts. Would they forever remain in her mind, a way to haunt her with all the what-ifs?

Lea's eyes wondered the room, looking to a girl across the room in a green dress. It took her a moment to recognize her.

Cassia, she thought, looks wonderful.

And she did.

Lea looked back down to her bracelet. What was she doing?

Time continued to pass, and she continued to fidget with her bracelet. That was all she had the power to do.


End file.
